Jerome D. Winkiebottom
"Numbuh Eternal Sir, someone is here to speak with you." "Jerome, can't you just call me Nebula?" -Jerome and his sister, Nebula. Jerome D. Winkiebottom (Numbuh 250 Trillion) is the 10-year-old son of Dimentia and Numbuh Infinity in Gamewizard's universe. He is Nebula's younger brother, and serves as her assistant in the New GKND. He is a half-Zathurian/Wisp, and also a spacebender. His Negative is Emorej D. Mottobeikniw, the emotional assistant to Aluben. Nextgen Series In the one-shot "Stars", Jerome suggested that Nebula write about stars for her poem for English class, and Nebula replied that that was cliche. In Operation: MASKED, he had a small appearance in which he refused to let Panini use the Dimension Transportifyer. He was knocked unconscious by the Zoni, who allowed Panini into the machine. In Viridi's Last Stand, when Nebula was resting at the Fountain of Dreams, Jerome came to tell her the Galactic Kid Council had arrived at the base, and Nebula was angry that Jerome called her "Numbuh Eternal" when they weren't on professional terms at the moment. Later, Jerome was there during Nebula's meeting with the Galactic Kid Council. He didn't participate in the War on Flora. In Operation: NECSUS, Jerome accompanied Nebula during her meeting with the council, announcing the 3rd anniversary of the New Galactic Kids Next Door. When Coruscant was invaded by Drophyds, Jerome and Nebula came there to see Team Vweeb injured, thanks to Vendra and Neftin Prog. Soon, Percival Tachyon was elected as Chancellor, and later self-proclaimed Emperor, and he banned Kids Next Doors all around the galaxy. Nebula ordered Jerome to send everyone home and go home himself while she went with Sector V to KND Moonbase (but ended up captured). When Jerome returned home afterward, he found his house in ruin, for his mom had been kidnapped, but a video was left. When Nebula returned later, he showed her the video, where Dimentia explains the Dimensionator and wants Nebula to look for it. As Nebula and Vweeb go on their mission, Jerome is ordered to fly around to other planets and check on the Kids Next Doors. Jerome later discovers that Galaxia Elementary was taken over by Agatha Trunchbull, and several GKND operatives were enslaved. They were rescued as Sector V brought them to their planets, and they and Jerome later stayed at Cloud City's Great Library. When Jerome hears that Nebula and co. are breaking into Zordoom, Jerome later arrives to save them from Neftin's wrath. Jerome battles Neftin Prog and defeats him. After they learn that the other just wants to protect their sister, Neftin surrenders and teams up with Jerome to stop Vendra. In return, Jerome wants the two to turn their selves in, and he agrees. They later go to Planet Flora where Neftin reveals a hidden Zathurian Artifact, and Jerome begins to view its contents. They get in contact with and show it to Nebula, who then goes to retrieve the Fragment. When the main crew get stranded on Reepor, Jerome and Neftin encounter Sector W7 in space, recruiting them to bring the heroes to Coruscant since their ship was destroyed. After the Coruscant invasion, Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom is revived by Vendra as he flies to the Netherverse with the recovered Dimensionator. Jerome helps in the battle against Dimentio before watching Nebula and MaKayla battle God Dimentio as giants. Jerome and many other aliens then celebrate Nebula's victory on Planet Wisp. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Jerome greets Sector IC as they arrive at GKND H.Q.. In Turning Point, Dimentia reveals to Jerome and his father that she might not have long to live after being revived from death. Though the two were upset, they've accepted the fact. In The Fifth Emperor, Jerome sarcastically remarks how Nebula's plan to become the Fifth Pirate Emperor was the best she's ever come up with. They later take King Evan to the Earth Moonbase and watch as he presents himself as their temporary leader. Jerome is forced to call a recess when they begin protesting. Battles *Jerome vs. Neftin Prog. *Team Nebula and Sector V vs. Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom. Appearance The left half of Jerome's face is black while the right is white. His hair is also black and white, on their respective sides. He wears a tux like his dad, except it has black and white vertical stripes like his mom's outfit (when she became powered), and has black pants and black shoes. He also has black eyes. Personality Jerome inherits his personality from his father, taking his GKND duties quite seriously. He secretly cares a lot about his sister, and gets worried for her whenever she's hurt or in trouble. He often calls his sister by her numbuh rather than her name, to which she's annoyed by. Powers Jerome is a spacebender, and shown to be one of reasonable skill. He has mastered the quiet, toneless side of space, as reflected in his personality, and he develops good control of his spacebending using patience. He's mostly good at commanding or organizing, judging by his second-in-command rank. Final Smash "Let's get this place cleaned up." Jerome's Final Smash is Space Vacuum, where he glides across the field and gently creates a string of black holes, sucking in any enemies nearby. Stories He's Appeared *Stars *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand *Down in the Negaverse (Emorej) *Operation: NECSUS *Legend of the Seven Lights **Turning Point (mentioned) *The Fifth Emperor *Pirate Wars Trivia *He shares the same first name as his father in the Legends Universe, Jerome. *He wears a similar outfit to his mother's when she became powered by the Star Rod. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:GKND Operatives Category:Zathurians Category:Winkiebottom Family Category:Spacebenders Category:Vice-Leaders